


Relaxed Fit

by Bunnywest



Series: Suit 'Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chris Argent Appreciation Week, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: When Peter, Stiles and Chris spend Stiles's first full moon as a wolf together, things get a little...intense.Stiles looks up at Chris, and his expression is hungry. “You said whatever I want. And what I want is for the pair of you to pound me till I can’t see straight, first one at a time, and then together. Stretch me out and stuff me full.”Peter makes a choked off noise.





	Relaxed Fit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to Chris Argent Appreciation Week, for the Smut prompt, but it's also a side story to my Suits 'verse.  
> Mainly though, it's just shameless smut.  
> Sorrynotsorry
> 
> Also, full credit goes to Twisted_Mind for the title! ( much classier than my suggestion, Suitably Stuffed lol)

 

Stiles is rosy cheeked and grinning as they enter their hotel room, and his eyes are alight with excitement. “Oh my god, that was the best thing ever. I’ve never run so far or so fast in my life!” Peter and Chris follow him in, smiling at his enthusiasm. It’s the first time since he took the bite three weeks ago that Stiles has left the confines of their hotel, and he’s been a little stir crazy. With the full moon approaching tonight, Peter drove them to a nearby nature reserve, and told Stiles, “We’re going for a run. There’s nobody here, so it doesn’t matter if you shift. Get some of the energy out of your system, go on.”

And so Stiles had run, laughing and flailing as he took off with Peter and Chris in hot pursuit. They ran for hours, until finally, he flopped down on a patch of grass and put his hands up in surrender, panting. On the drive back, he was more relaxed than he has been all week.

Now that they’re back in their room though, Stiles stands there uncertainly and fidgets. Chris can sense his nerves, so he isn’t surprised when Stiles asks, once again, “So, the full moon tonight. Are you sure you don’t have to chain me up to stop me going feral?”

Peter steps forwards and drapes his arms over Stiles’s shoulders. “We’ve been over this, sweetheart. Nobody’s getting tied up by anybody unless it’s for the purposes of pleasure. Trust me, Christopher and I are well able to keep you out of trouble on the full moon. Tell him, Chris.”

Stiles relaxes a little. Chris steps up behind him and wraps his arms around him. “We plan to keep you busy all night baby, show you just how much you can take when the moon’s singin’ your name.” Stiles shudders at his touch, and Chris grins to himself. He’ll take the lead tonight, wear their boy out, fuck him till he can’t move. Peter’s more than happy with the plan, because he loves watching Chris and Stiles together. Besides, they both know that wearing Stiles out will take both of them.

Stiles leans back against him, and Chris leans in and scents him. Stiles still smells a little anxious, and really, Chris can’t blame him. He remembers his own first full moon vividly, the fear he’d felt beforehand, Peter holding him close and helping him find his anchor. “Hey, sweetheart. It’s gonna be fine, okay?” he soothes, kissing and blowing on Stiles’s neck. “We’ll take good care of you, promise.”

“Yeah?” Stiles’s voice sounds small.

“Uh huh. Gonna start by laying you out on that bed over there, and kissing you stupid. Then I’m gonna blow you twice before we do anything else, just to take the edge off. And then, I’m planning to spend the night taking you apart. Anything you want baby, you only need to ask.” He hears Stiles draw in a quick breath, before he continues, “That’s right, baby. We’ll put your wolf stamina to the test. We’ve got all night, remember.”

“We want your first full moon to be memorable, darling,” Peter purrs, before pulling Stiles in for a soft kiss. “But first? We need to eat. You’ll be burning a lot of calories tonight.”

Chris knows he's right. They’re normally ravenous in the days following a full moon.  He lets Stiles go with one last kiss to the nape of his neck, and goes to dial room service, ordering every pasta dish they have, as well as plenty of sports drinks. He’s aware of the sideways glances the staff have been giving  them, but he always pretends not to notice -  no reason to draw more attention to themselves.

When he gets off the phone, Peter and Stiles are still happily kissing. He smiles at the sight of them, and goes to shower while he waits for dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

After they’ve eaten, Chris and Peter spend some time just scenting and nuzzling at Stiles. Their own wolves are straining at the full moon, more excited than usual with the addition of another pack member, but both Chris and Peter are able to keep themselves under control. Stiles however, is restless, and soon enough he’s squirming in Peter’s arms, trying to get his hands under his shirt. “Why are we still dressed?” he asks. “I was promised all the sex, and all I’m getting are cuddles. I need somebody to sex me, like, now.”  Peter laughs softly against Stiles’s collarbone, and says, “As you wish, sweetheart. Christopher, would you like to do the honors?”

Chris sits up and strips his shirt over his head, then quickly shucks out of the rest of his clothes. When he strips Stiles though, he takes his time, kissing the exposed skin as he goes, until finally  he slides Stiles’s boxers off and licks firmly up his shaft. Stiles makes a happy sound, murmuring “Yeah, like that.”

Chris doesn’t waste any time, because there’s no need to draw this out. Gone are Stiles’s days of _one and done –_ he’s embraced his new stamina with enthusiasm. So Chris blows him expertly, bringing Stiles to his first climax, and only stopping to give Peter a messy, Stiles flavored kiss before doing it all again. Stiles pops his claws and his fangs when he comes, but it’s his first full moon – they wouldn’t expect anything different.

Even after Chris pulls away, Stiles’s cock is starting to fill again. “God, I love this,” he sighs, grinning at Chris through his fangs. He closes his eyes for second, and when he opens them they’re not flashing gold anymore. “You said anything I want?”

“Anything you want, baby. Gonna sex you up till you can’t move,” Chris confirms, sliding up the bed and settling his body over Stiles. He’s hard and aching, but he ignores his own needs for now, instead rumbling lowly in Stiles’s ear,” What’s it gonna be, baby?”

“Fuck, your voice,” Stiles moans. “I swear to god, I’ll never get over it. I remember the first time I heard you talk, I nearly came in my pants.”

“That so, sweetheart?” Chris chuckles. “You want that, want me to talk dirty to you?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Want you in me.” He wraps his legs around Chris’s waist in a less than subtle hint.

“Okay, baby. Just need to get you nice and loose for me,” Chris purrs. He turns to Peter, who’s laying next to them, watching avidly. He’s always had a voyeuristic streak. “Peter, want to open him up?” Chris asks, and Peter’s eyes light up.

“You know I’ll never say no to that.”  Chris moves to allow Stiles to roll over onto his belly, and Peter pushes and pulls at him until he’s on his knees, ass sticking out, back arched. Peter wastes no time lubing his fingers up and pressing into Stiles, working two in and out steadily as Stiles pants and moans.

“You want me in your mouth, baby?” Chris asks, and Stiles manages, _“uh huh,”_ between the needy noises he’s making. Chris props himself against the headboard in front of Stiles, legs spread wide, and guides his head forwards. He throws his head back and closes his eyes as the delicious warmth of Stiles’s mouth engulfs his cock, Stiles rocking forwards in time to the movement of Peter’s hand in his ass. He whines, and his rhythm falters, and Chris knows Peter’s playing with his prostate. “Teeth,” he reminds Stiles gently. Stiles’s fangs, which had started to pop out, retract just as quickly, and Stiles makes an apologetic noise. “It’s all good, baby, you got it back,” Chris says warmly, and he can feel Stiles grin in triumph – every little bit of control he gains is a win.

“Oh, you should see this Christopher, he’s opened up so nicely for me,” Peter purrs. “Our boy’s greedy tonight.” Stiles nods and makes an affirming noise around his mouthful of cock. “Maybe one of us won’t be enough for him,” Peter says speculatively. “Maybe he’ll need both of us to stuff him full.” He twists his fingers just so as he says it, and Stile comes with a muffled cry. Chris grasps the back of Stiles’s head firmly, holding him down on his cock until Chris comes down his throat with a gasp of his own.

“Fuck, Peter, you say the hottest things,” Stiles groans out as he pulls off Chris.

Peter grins delightedly. “Stiles, have I discovered a secret fantasy? Would you really like two cocks in you?”

Stiles blushes a little. ”Yes?”

Peter and Chris stare for a moment. It’s Chris who speaks first. “Really, baby?”

Stiles looks up at Chris, and his expression is hungry. “You said whatever I want. And what I want is for the pair of you to pound me till I can’t see straight, first one at a time, and then together. Stretch me out and stuff me full.”

Peter makes a choked off noise.  Chris nods at Peter’s erection, red and straining, and says, “You wanna go first? We’ll start out small and work up.”

Stiles snickers at that, while Peter just huffs out, “I don’t recall any complaints from you, Christopher.”

“I don’t care who it is, I just need a dick in me now.” Stiles is starting to fidget, and Chris knows the full moon’s making him jittery with need.

“Shhh, baby. Peter’s gonna fuck you nice and deep, make you feel it, okay?”

Stiles doesn’t get a chance to reply before Peter’s pressing inside in one smooth stroke and setting a punishing pace. Stiles ends up with his arms wrapped around Chris’s neck and his face pressed against Chris’s chest as Peter pounds into him relentlessly, making him whimper and whine. His claws pop, and his fangs peek out, but it’s only seconds before they’re gone, and Chris strokes his back and tells him how well he’s doing. It doesn’t take long before Peter’s coming with something close to a howl, and so is Stiles, his dick blurting out come yet again.

Peter presses his face against Stiles’s back for a moment, and Stiles slurs out, ”More?” Peter hums, and grinds his hips forwards a few times. Chris can tell Peter’s getting hard again, the full moon affecting him as well as Stiles. Sure enough, Peter starts moving again, fucking into Stiles solidly, a little less frantically than last time but just as deep. Stiles starts to make a low _unh- unh -unh_ on each thrust, and Chris’s cock hardens at the sounds Stiles is making, combined with the wet squelch of come and lube where Peter’s hammering into his body.  Peter comes even faster than last time, groaning as he does.

“So good for your Alpha, sweet boy,” Peter murmurs in Stiles’s ear, as he drapes himself over him. “Ready for more?”

Stiles nods rapidly, and only the tiniest of growls escapes him. Chris and Peter pretend not to notice.  They rearrange themselves so that it’s Peter who’s propped against the headboard, Stiles leaning against him back to chest, and Chris who’s settled between his thighs. Chris looks at Stiles’s hole, pink and creamy and open, and he can’t resist slipping his fingers inside. Four go in easily, and he slides them in and out a few times, hypnotised by the sight. Stiles starts to squirm with impatience again though, so Chris quickly lines himself up and presses forwards. Stiles lets out a noise half way between a sigh and a whimper, and Chris lets out a broken moan. He’s definitely bigger than Peter, and it’s still a tight fit. He thinks about how tight it will be with Stiles taking both of them, and even thinking about it arouses him further, cock throbbing.

His hips start to snap forwards savagely, and he drags Stiles’s ass up his thighs and into his lap. A soft litany of _yes, more, please, want,_ falls from Stiles lips, and Chris takes each request to heart, slamming in harder and deeper and faster. It’s luxury, to be able to lose himself like this, not to have to hold back, worrying if Stiles can take it. He’s _wolf_ now. Chris can feel the heat building in his belly, gathering like a thunderhead, and he closes his eyes and loses himself to the delicious friction, the drag on his cock against Stiles’s insides, in and out and in and out, until finally his hips stutter and still as he drives in one last time, flooding his mate with come.

When he opens his eyes, he sees that Peter’s jerking Stiles off while toying with his nipples, and Stiles is panting and pleading, eyes flashing gold. Peter gives his wrist one expert twist and Stiles comes all over his hand with a shout, before melting bonelessly against Peter's chest. “So perfect, sweet boy,” Peter croons. “So beautiful.”

He does look beautiful, thinks Chris. He’s damp with sweat, lips red where he’s bitten them, and his chest and neck are flushed pink. “So damn pretty,” he agrees, and leans down to kiss Stiles. “You want more, sweet thing? Or you need a break?”

Stiles opens his eyes, and there’s something deeply satisfied about his expression. “No break. I can finally keep up with you two,  and I plan to enjoy it.” He makes grabby hands at Chris. “Can I ride you next?”

Chris grins – it will set them up perfectly for what’s coming. He pulls out and rolls over onto his back, hands behind his head. “All yours, baby.” He’s not hard, not yet, but he knows it will only be a matter of minutes.

Peter shuffles out from behind Stiles, and says, ”Let me get him ready for you, sweet boy.” He tales Chris’s soft cock in his mouth and starts to suck, and Chris can feel the blood flowing to his dick as Peter teases him to hardness. Once Chris is fully erect, Peter lingers a little, savoring the taste of himself and Stiles and Chris, all mixed together. Chris tugs at his hair once, and Peter finally pulls off, licking his lips and grinning. “You taste delicious, darling,” he tells Chris, before moving to make way for Stiles, who’s pushing at him impatiently. “Behave, pup,” Peter chides him, but there’s no heat in it, and he lets himself be moved aside so that Stiles can sling his leg over Chris and position himself.

Peter holds Chris’s cock, and Stiles doesn’t hesitate to sink down on it with a low groan. Chris groans as well when he feels the velvety heat encompass him, and  he rolls his hips slowly. Stiles has his head back and his eyes closed as he eases up and down, settling in for a slow ride.

And it _is_ slow. Chris settles his hands on Stiles’s hips and helps him set an easy pace. Chris just enjoys the heated drag of flesh on flesh, letting himself get lost in it as Stiles takes his pleasure. Soon enough, Stiles starts to pick up speed, and Chris’s hips start to thrust up into him instinctively. Stiles has a hand on his own cock, tugging urgently at his cock with sharp urgent movements. Chris ruts up into him hard, and Stiles grunts and comes suddenly. He stills for a moment, breathing heavily, and Chris feels Stiles tighten around his cock, unbearably good. Chris notes dimly that Stiles seems to be keeping his wolf under control, at least for now.

Stiles lowers his body so he’s prone atop him, and gives Chris a lazy kiss. “Ready for you both now,” he mumbles when they part. Peter moves up behind Stiles, running his hands down his back.

 “Oh baby, you’re so full already. But I think there's room for a little more.”  Peter runs a finger around Stiles’s stretched rim, making him whine. Peter shushes him, and pets his flank . “It’s okay sweet boy, we’ll take this slow.” He presses forwards with two fingertips, and they ease in slowly, causing Chris to arch up and Stiles to moan at the stretch.

“Fuck, Peter,” Chris manages to get out, as he struggles not to come there and then. Peter just laughs softly, and works the fingers in and out, tugging gently on Stiles’s rim, loosening it a little more, until he can move them in and out easily. He grabs the lube and pours a generous amount on his cock, before asking, ”Ready, sweetheart?”

Stiles make a muffled noise of assent, his face buried in the crook of Chris’s neck. Peter presses the fingers back in one last time, making sure Stiles is loose enough to let him in, then notches the head of his cock against his hole, and presses forwards. At first it seems like nothing’s happening, but then Peter pushes in with a little more force, and Stiles whines as slowly, slowly, Peter slides inside. All three of them are still for a brief, pulsing moment, and then Stiles groans out, “Fucking move, Peter.”

“Uh huh. Make it good, baby,” Chris confirms, bucking his hips up a little to give Peter the go-ahead. He’s thankful for the massive amounts of lube that Peter used, because even with all their come inside Stiles, they need the extra. Peter eases out a little, and then thrusts back in shallowly, getting used to the sensation.

Chris keeps an eye on Stiles, makes sure he’s not overwhelmed, but Stiles is pressing back, rolling his hips, arching his back, and the sounds he’s making aren’t those of someone in pain. He checks in, though, just in case. “This okay, baby?” he murmurs in Stiles’s ear.

“Fuck, yes. Don’t hold back,” Stiles moans, and Chris has never heard sweeter words in his life.  He nods at Peter, and slides almost all the way out. Peter slams in, so that they’re alternating, never leaving Stiles empty for a moment. Just as he asked, they don’t hold back at all, fucking into him hard as he whimpers and whines out little _yesses_ and _pleases_  with every stroke. The noises just spur Chris on further – he’s not going to last long, he knows it. His thrusts become harder, deeper,  and the feeling of another cock sliding against his pushes him over the edge.

He shouts and slams in one last time, stilling as he comes, adding to the mess that’s already there. Stiles lets out a low growl and comes as well, just as Peter pulls out and with a few quick pulls on his cock, he comes all over them with a grunt. He flops down against Stiles’s back with a guttural moan, and a muttered _“Fuuuck.”_

Stiles starts to giggle. “It sure was.”  Chris is high on endorphins and full moon fever, which is probably why he begins to giggle as well. As they lay there laughing, Chris starts to slip out of Stiles’s ass, and he can feel the come and lube oozing out as well.  Stiles screws up his face at the sensation, and mutters, “Okay, that’s gross.”

Peter moves off Stiles’s back, and helps him roll onto his side. “Let me help you, sweetheart,” he soothes. He slips out of bed and comes back with a warm washcloth, and Stiles just lays there limply while Peter cleans him up. “Oh sweetheart, you should see yourself,” Peter says, sounding awestruck. “You’re a magnificent wreck. Christopher, come and look at this.”  Chris rolls over and shuffles down the bed, and Peter’s right – Stiles really is a wreck. His hole’s gaping slightly, and even though Peter’s wiped him clean, there’s still a little come leaking out. Chris can’t help it – he drags a finger through the mess, and rubs it into Stiles’s skin, scent marking him properly.

He and Peter exchange a satisfied smile that says _job well done._

Chris moves to lay next to Stiles while Peter takes the other side. “How was it, baby? Not too much?” Peter asks, his tone gentle as he runs his hand down Stiles’s arm.

Stiles shakes his head. “No. it was…I can’t describe it. The wolf in me liked it.” He turns to Peter and grins. “The wolf in me wants to do it _again_.”

* * *

 

 

By the time morning rolls around, they have indeed done it again. And again. Stiles’s logic is that he’s already fucked wide open, so why waste it? Even when he does start to ache a little, it’s worth it for the high that he’s left with from coming repeatedly. Stiles has spent a lot of full moons with Peter and Chris before, but this is the first time he’s gotten to participate fully, so he doesn’t hold back.

Come daybreak, he’s sleepy and sated and finally, finally, in control of his wolf. Sometime during the night, he managed to tap into the connection, and now he can show his claws and flash his eyes at will.

Peter says they fucked the stubborn out of him.

Stiles can’t say he’s wrong.

 


End file.
